Dragon Ball Z: The Saiyan War
by The Master of Chaos
Summary: Goku and the others are planning to relax when a Saiyan long thought to have disappeared arrives bringing a new power and a grave warning. Can the Z-fighters defend the Earth against this new threat arriving?
1. Chapter 1

**MoC: Hello, I am the Master of Chaos. This is my first Dragonball related work. I'm gonna use some fan made stuff, actual stuff, and basically anything you can think of. This is a side story to one of my 2 main series which are based on Kingdom Hearts for the one this is a side story of, and Super Sentai/Power Rangers. I'm using a little bit of the Team Four Star abridged version as well. Anyway's enjoy.**

**Piccolo: The Master of Chaos owns nothing except his OCs and the plot.**

* * *

"Ahhhhhh. it's good to relax." Goku says as he lays on the sand near the Kame House. He closes his eyes and smiles when he senses some familiar power levels headed his way. He opens his eyes once they land and look at them. "Hey Krillin! Gohan! Piccolo! 18!" He stands up and smiles. "What are you all doing here?"

"Hey dad! We're here to see you!" Gohan shouts and waves. Goku laughs a little but stops when he senses something.

"Do you guys feel that?" Piccolo asks. Goku nods and they all take off to an isolated wasteland where they see something crash into the ground. They fly towards the crater and see a figure slowly levitate out of it. The figure has dark blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Covering his body is a simple dark blue gi with a crimson band around the waist. His hair is held back by a silver headband with a golden dragon in the center. Covering his gi is a set of armor that they all recognize but their thoughts are voiced by a newcomer.

"What?! How did a wretched brat like you get a set of Saiyan armor!" Vegeta shouts as he arrives at the crater followed by Goten, Trunks, Tien, Uub, Yamcha, and Buu. The figure slowly turns his gaze towards the guardians of the Earth as if he noticed them for the first time.

"All shall be explained soon Prince Vegeta." The figure says as he gazes at the sky. Everyone stares in surprise and look at the sky as well. Suddenly they all sense an immense power descending straight towards them. "Bout time you showed up." The figure smirks and launches into the air. The Z-fighters look up at the two powerful figures.

"Well well well, I wondered where you went traitor." A shadowy figure says.

"I refuse to be a puppet of yours anymore. Your lies will never affect me again! I know that you have imprisoned at least one more of my race with you guys yet he escaped, I know you all have a plan to rule the universe and I will stop as many of you as possible! My oldest brother Ven had disappeared because of you all and my brother Matthew went through your tortures as well! Face the wrath of a true saiyan! Face the wrath of Shadow Storm!" The figure shouts as he launches at the shadowy figure. Vegeta gasps.

"N-no, impossible!" He yells and transforms into his super form. He launches at Shadow and the shadowy figure. Shadow creates a barrier preventing any of the Z-fighters to enter and turns towards the shadowy figure.

"Xethe... You were a good friend of mine yet now you are evil and twisted. I can't free you from his control so I'll save you from the pain..." Shadow says with sorrow as he growls lowly. He screams as his hair stands straight up and changes to a pure gold color. "I swear in the name of my family that I'll not allow the man who destroyed my family to posses my best friend anymore!" He launches at Xethe and gets punched in the jaw causing him to go plummeting to the ground. He stands up and smirks. "Bout time it got interesting." He launches at Xethe again and blasts him with multiple jabs to the ribs and face. Xethe retaliates with an elbow to the back causing Shadow to cough up blood.

"Pathetic, a worthless super saiyan. I didn't even use a fraction of my power." Xethe says with disgust as he drops Shadow like a rag doll. The Z-fighters stare in horror as Shadow hits the ground. Goku and Vegeta look at each other and nod. They stand next to each other and perform the fusion dance fusing into Gogeta. Goten and Trunks fuse together as well to form Gotenks. The two fusions power up to their strongest and fly at Xethe. Xethe waves his hand causing a massive wave of energy to blast them back. Piccolo looks over at Shadow and stares as the saiyan stands up and screams. Shadow's hair grows longer and spikier all the way to his knees. Shadow launches at Xethe in his SSJ3 form and starts holding his own against him until Xethe clutches Shadow's throat.

"Did you really think you stood a chance of defeating me?" Xethe asks as he laughs and chokes Shadow. Shadow closes his eyes and everyone fears he's giving up except for Piccolo.

"So that's his plan. I should have known that even with him in that Super Saiyan 3 form he was holding back something." Piccolo says with a smirk. Everyone watches as Shadow reverts and laughs.

"What's so funny weakling?!" Xethe demands.

"It's just, the Namekian is right. It's time I go all out." Shadow says as he starts yelling and Xethe gets blasted away while the area was filled with a silver light. When the light faded it showed Shadow with rainbow eyes and spiky silver hair.

"W-what the hell are you?!" Xethe yells in fear.

Shadow glares with pure hatred. "I am a legend beyond legends, I have returned an ancient power known to the saiyans. I have unlocked the second legendary transformation a saiyan can reach. I am a Hyper Saiyan!" Shadow yells as he disappears in an instant and starts bashing Xethe from every direction. Xethe barely keeps up with Shadow's intense speeds until he dashes a ways away.

"Fine then, even as a Hyper Saiyan you are no match for my powers of Darkness. I shall destroy this world like the bug it is." Xethe shouts as wisps of darkness swirl around his fingertips. He gathers in the dark energy of the universe and creates a massive ball of energy in the air.

"No way! A spirit bomb!" Gogeta shouts.

"Wrong, those weak spirit bombs use good power offered by beings. This is a shadow bomb which takes the darkness in every being by force and uses it to create a devastating blast." Xethe says as his massive energy ball grows to the size of a moon. Shadow growls and dashes next to Gogeta. He points a single finger at Xethe and a pure white beam of energy blasts at him. Xethe absorbs the shadow bomb and blasts a pitch black beam directly at Shadow's beam. Gogeta focuses and a gold and silvery blue light focuses in his hands.

"Final Flash Kamehameha!" Gogeta shouts as he launches the devastating beam full power at Xethe. Piccolo unleashes the Special Beam Cannon, Gotenks uses the Big Bang Kamehameha, Tien uses his Tri-beam attack, Krillin unleashes his Destructo disc, Gohan uses the Kamehameha, and 18 uses multiple ki blasts. All of the fighters' attacks combine with Shadow's and create a rainbow colored beam which severely damages Xethe. Xethe collapses to the ground and Shadow walks over to him.

"Shadow, we shall destroy you all, the saiyans and the organization will destroy your family and everything you care about." Xethe laughs.

Shadow looks at him with pity. "Xethe, I know now that you are gone forever... May we meet again someday as friends... As for you Xehanort, that was a low move targeting my family. Your day is coming and my family shall stop you all." Shadow says with a final tear as he holds his hand out if front of Xethe. "Saving Grace..." Shadow says quietly as a silver light envelops Xethe's body and he stops moving. Shadow walks away slowly as tears flow freely down his face.

* * *

**MoC: How was that? I've had the main plot as an idea for a while and finally figured out how to tie it in with my series. I was listening to the song I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin. I feel like it applies perfectly to Vegeta and the Z-fighters. Anyways, leave your opinions in the review box below, follow, and favorite this too. I feel like this'll be very good for you all. By the way, this takes place after Battle of Gods and before GT. It will involve parts of GT though.**


	2. Apologies

**MoC: I am terribly sorry everybody for not updating in such a long time, I've just had lots of personal issues and writers' block lately. Don't worry, I don't plan on quitting these stories or any future ones, but unfortunately I need some time to figure out where the story is headed. I'm busy working on bits and pieces of the final battles for each section of the grand scheme of things. While I sort things out I might, emphasis on "might", start doing YouTube videos just like the X-Keepers. (For those of you who don't know, the X-Keepers are a group of 5 people who discuss Kingdom Hearts related stuff along with other games. They are HMK, Cynical from TheGamersJoint, SkywardWing, VoltEditzz, and Soraalam. These guys are amazing and if you haven't checked them out I highly recommend it.) I also might do one of those random ToD/Q&A stories. Until you guys hear from me on my main stories check for that stuff. Also check out my Deviantart page for stuff related to my fanfics, I'm roxas986 on it.**


End file.
